Bleach Impossible
by Shadow user Shu
Summary: What happens when The world of Kim Possible and Bleach Collied? Find out when you read my new fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Bleach in anyway, Disney and Tite Kudo do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Bleach in anyway, Disney and Tite Kudo do.**

So this is my second fanfic and I got the idea from darkwolfstoppable's crossover fanfic kpdbzsuperman, I don't know how long this one might because I really am dedicated to Stolen Life. But who knows maybe I can do both!

Kim and Ron are sitting in the cafeteria of Middleton High when the kimunicator goes off.

"_What's the sitch wade?"_

Said Kim as she held her kimunicator in front of her and Ron so they both could see.

"_Dr.Drakken has been causing trouble in Japan Kim, but It looks like he has help other then Shego."_

"_All right, we're going to Japan, Da Ronman's gonna get his sushi on!"_

"_Where in Japan is he at?"_

"_A city called Karakura Town I already have someone reroute To pick you up"_

"_Do we know what Drakken is up to?"_

"_Do we usually?_

Kim frowns at Wades answer; she really hoped that she wasn't going to be sent on a wild goose chase like usual. Kim and Ron make there way to the student parking lot as a small jet lands.

"_Well Kim Possible I was wondering when I could repay you for saving my life when my plane went down"_

Said the pilot as they took off.

"_It as know big, anyone could have navigated you safely out of the freak lightning storm"_

"_Hey KP you wouldn't happen to have finished your history report have you?"_

"_No Ron you cant copy it, last time Barken almost caught you!"_

"_Awe come on Kim that won't happen again I just write it in my own words"_

"_Yah after you do all of the work yourself Ron."_

As Kim and Ron argue about homework issues, another event is happening else where, in the very place they are heading to.

"_Damn it, what's with the increase in hollow activity so suddenly?"_

Ichigo yelled as he swung his zanpacto cutting the hollow in half. He places his weapon on his back as the cloth wraps around the blade.

"_I don't know Kurosaki, maybe Urahara knows."_

Says the black haired young man as his _Ginrei Kojaku (A bow, The Quincy's weapon of choice)_ disappears.

"_Yah maybe, but something was different about these hollow."_

"_Yes I noticed that as well, we will ask that as well."_

The young man pushed his glasses up some to see better.

"_Well come on Uryu I'll race you, we can finally see whose technique is better. The Shinigami's Shunpo (Flash Step), or the Quincy's Hirenyaku!" _

The two race off to the Urahara Shop to talk with Urahara. Mean while Kim and Ron are arriving in Karakura Town.

"_Hey KP you wanna see if they have a Bueno Nacho?"_

Ron asks rubbing his stomach hoping to get some food after the long flight.

"_I'm really hungry!"_

"_Ok Ron after we find some clues we will look for some place to eat."_

"_Awe...fine alright lets get to lookin then!"_

Kim and Ron search their way through Karakura Town asking question, collecting info, and looking for any clues that might lead to Drakken and Shego's whereabouts. As Kim and Ron finally take a break Ron accidentally bumps into Ichigo and friends.

"_Oh sorry my bad"_

"_Ron you need to watch where your going you could have hurt them"_

Ron picks himself up then helps Ichigo and Orihime up, apologizing as he does.

"_Oh you don't have to worry about it, it happens to me all the time!"_

Orihime says as she rubs her head, Ichigo also brushes it off acting if as if it never happened.

"_Are you two from out of town?"_

Ichigo asks curiously.

"_Yah my name is Kim Possible and this is my Boyfriend Ron Stoppable"_

"_Yah it's great to meet you!"_

Kim and Ron shake Ichigo's, Orihime's, Chad's, Uryu's, and Rukia's hand.

"_Hey I've heard of you, you're that chick that runs around the world saving it and people huh?"_

Ichigo asks as everyone else looks in surprise.

"_Yup that's me."_

"_Me and Ron are here looking for my arch nemesis Dr.Drakken."_

"_Yah we might be here for awhile though we can't seem to find any info on his whereabouts."_

Ron's stomach growls extremely loud making everyone look at him.

"_Yah I'm hungry I need some snackage, where's a good place to eat here?"_

Ron asks hoping they'll show them.

"_I know a great Mexican food restaurant around the corner called Bueno Nacho."_

Chad says as Ron jumps into the air cheering.

"_BOOYAH, see I told you KP they do have one!"_

"_No you didn't Ron"_

"_Well I was thinking it!_

"_What you've heard of it?"_

"_Well of course it's my second home back in Middleton!"_

Ron says as they all go to get some food at Bueno Nacho.

Author's Thoughts: Well That's Chapter one hope you enjoyed it. I did my part now its your turn, all you have to do is review my fanfic and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will probably be up on Monday a couple hours after Stolen Life Chapter 2 so everyone hold your horses Chapter 2 is gonna be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Bleach, Disney and Tite Kudo do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Bleach, Disney and Tite Kudo do.**

Well chapter 2 is here and I promise you that it will be really good!

Kim, Ichigo, and Orihime and sitting down talking, while Ron and everyone else are ordering.

"_So, have you two seen or heard anything strange or suspicious around town lately?"_

Kim asks hoping to get some info about Drakken and Shego.

"_No I'm sorry we haven't."_

Ichigo says.

"_I'm sorry I wish we could be or more help."_

Orihime bows her head some.

"_Oh don't worry about it, Ron and I will find him and make sure he doesn't do anything destructive to your town."_

As Kim finishes her sentence Ron screams.

"_NOOOOOOO!!"_

"_No naco!"_

Screams the naked mole rat

Kim jumps up and looks around.

"_What is it Ron?"_

"_They don't have the Naco!"_

Kim falls to the floor embarrassed.

"_Ron who cares just order something ok!"_

"_Alright KP"_

Just as Ron is about to order something off of the menu and explosion occurs about four blocks from where their location.

"_Well it looks like Drakken is already on the move, come on Ron!"_

"_Aw but KP I didn't even order yet!"_

"_You can order when we're done."_

"_Sorry Ichigo, we'll see you later we have to deal with this"_

"_Eh, it's not problem."_

Ichigo says, as he feels a strange presence for that very same direction.

"_We'll wait here for you guys"_

"_Thanks!"_

Kim and Ron run out of the Bueno Nacho and Ichigo looks at Rukia, then Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

"_Ichigo and I can handle this plus Kim and Ron will be able to see you if you go."_

Rukia says as she pulls out a soul candy dispenser and Ichigo digs in his pocket for his deputy Soul Reaperand slaps it on his chest. Ichigo pops out of his body, as does Rukia.

"_Take care of my body alright guys?"_

Chad nods at Ichigo, and then Ichigo and Rukia run out of the restaurant and use Shunpo to get to the action. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron are trying to get through the mass of scared people trying to get away.

"_Wow, Dr. D must have come up with something really evil to scare all of these people huh KP?"_

"_It looks that way Ron, be careful ok?"_

"_You got it Kim."_

"_Alright Ron this is taking to long grab on."_

Ron takes hold of Kim's hand and Kim takes out her grappling hook that's disguised as a hair dryer and uses it to propel from over the crowd of people, as soon as Kim and Ron get onto a building to see what's going on they see a disturbing site.

"Kim what are those things?"

Ron says as his legs begin to shake.

"_I don't know Ron, maybe Wade knows."_

Kim contacts Wade and haves him scan the weird monsters.

"_I don't know what these are guys, there not showing up in any database at all."_

"_Then this is something new, Drakken as out done him self this time."___

"_I don't know, this doesn't seem like Drakken , this thing looks like a demon."_

Ron says as he backs away some.

"_Well well well if it isn't Kim Possible and her bumbling boyfriend!"_

"_Hey Kimmie." _

"_Dr. Drakken and Shego!"_

"_Do you like my new lackeys?"_

"_Lackeys, those are lackeys, those are monsters!"_

Ron said as Rufus runs out of his pocket on to Ron's shoulder and shakes his head.

"_Your right, Hollows attack!"_

The hollows jump onto the building and wail then one tries grab Ron when its arm is decapitated.

"_What just happened?"_

Ron looks up and sees Ichigo wearing weird Japanese clothes holding a giant cleaver like sword

"_What Ichigo?"_

Ichigo looks down at Ron in surprise.

"_You can see me?!"_

The hollow that Ichigo attacked swung its arm at Ichigo but Ichigo disappears and reappears behind it and cuts it in half, while Rukia attacks the other one cutting its head off.

"_Shego, I think its time to retreat!"_

"_I think your right."_

Drakken and Shego escape but not before Kim attaches a tracking device onto Drakken.

"_You guys ok?"_

An Ichigo place is sword on his back as the cloth wraps around it and helps Ron up.

"_What are you guys doing, where did you get the weird get up?"_

Kim asks Ichigo and Rukia.

"_Come with us we'll explain everything when we get to the __Urahara__ Shop."_

"_Uh ok"_

Kim and Ron say simultaneously.

Ichigo grabs Ron's shoulder and Rukia takes Kim's and they all disappear.

Well that's chapter 2 tell me what you think. I know its not as action packed as I said it would be but I am really busy right now but I promise you that chapter 3 will have tons of action!


End file.
